This carnation variety originated as a sport of the variety "Ministar" (unpatented) and was discovered by me in 1975 among nursery plants grown at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes. The bright yellow coloration of the inflorescence and the profuse display of blooms led me to reproduce this plant by cuttings for test and observation and further propagation through successive generations at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this plant for commercial purposes is presently being carried on, by means of cuttings, at the Aalsmeer nurseries.